Scream
by Gingersnap87
Summary: Song-fic. Hidan goes for a hunt and Shikamaru is his prey. Written to the tune of "Scream" by Avenged Sevenfold. Rated M for sexual content. Read and review please!


_**Summary: Song-fic. Hidan goes for a hunt and Shikamaru is his prey. Written to the tune of "Scream" by Avenged Sevenfold.**_

_**Genre: Romance, General.**_

_**Age: Rated M for male on male sexual content. Rated ages 18+**_

_**Pairing: Hidan x Shikamaru from Naruto. Don't like, don't read, and don't flame!**_

_**Regular words are the fic, italicized words are the lyrics. I do not own Hidan, Shikamaru, or the song "Scream". This is purely fan made and there is no profit being made. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Caught up in the madness to blind to see_

_Woke animal feelings inside of me_

_Took over my sense and I lost control_

_I'll taste your blood tonight_

"Run, baby, run!"

I'm already running before his deep voice yells out the threat into the night air.

A jackhammer seems to replace my heart as I run, weaving through the multitude of trees in my path. I listen closely past my own heavy footfalls and breathing to hear any signs of him. He's being uncharacteristically quiet, and that spikes the fear in me even more.

_You know I make you wanna scream_

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby_

_But now it's too late, you've wasted all your time_

"Scream, for me baby!"

My heart leaps into my throat and I run recklessly faster.

The words echo from everywhere and nowhere. I don't hesitate long enough to try and pinpoint him. If he catches me now, I'm done for. I really need to stop smoking. My lungs are on fire, but I still push my body to continue to leap over stones and tree roots.

I hear something crunch in the distance, my head turns back for a fraction of a second. In that fraction of time, I miss a stray root and come crashing down.

It only takes another fraction of a second for speeding weight to land upon my prone form.

_Relax while you're closing your eyes to me_

_So warm as I'm setting you free_

_With your arms by your side there's no struggling_

_Pleasure's all mine this time_

The momentum of his body sends us both into a tumbling mass of limbs, rolling through the damp grass and leaves.

Yelps escape me as hard roots and fallen branches gouge into my back, but his solid body seems unaffected by the rough treatment. As the spinning slows, I push at him with my arms, hoping to make us land with him under me.

Finally we land and I'm pinned to my back with a thud. Warmth covers and envelops me, but I freeze up. I can still feel the steeliness of his taut muscles beneath his warm, soft exterior. I close my eyes, avoiding his piercing violet eyes.

His arms release mine, moving to either side of my body, allowing my body to relax, but I'm still fully aware of his form pressing mine into the ground. There is no escape.

His whisper ghosts over my ear and neck, sending electrified shivers through my nervous system. "Scream for me, damnit, c'mon."

A shaky breath leaves me, but I keep my silence. Hardness grinds against my thighs, as his smoldering wet mouth closes over my pulse. I weakly give up a whimper, my lower lip quivering.

"We both know that's not a scream…Shika," he says, "I want more."

Suddenly he's like a ravenous panther over me, biting and sucking any skin I have available to him. His hands claw at my clothes until they are merely shreds. Again I try in vain to fight him off of me so I can escape, but I'm cut off by his lips consuming mine. I can't fight off his kiss, and in a twisted way, I want him to keep abusing my lips like this. I cave and return his faithfully.

His teeth sink in the unyielding flesh of my lips and I cry out into his mouth.

His mouth shifts to my shoulder and he says in a feral voice, "Scream for me."

"Hidan!" I a cry out as his canines dig deep into the muscle.

_You know I make you wanna scream_

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby_

_But it's to late now, you've wasted all your time_

I'm on my hands and knees now and he's stripped himself naked too. My fingers dig into the ground in frantic anticipation. The cuts and bruises on my body have transcended the point of pain, enhancing the pleasure he's making me feel.

Slowly he brushes his length over the back of my thighs, making my toes curl with want. I thrust my hips back against his, hoping to get him to hurry along. Instead his body and face presses tightly to my back, feathering soft kisses there. Again my body relaxes against his.

Its then he chooses to bite my spine and thrust his thickness deep inside me in the same moment. I scream his name out loud to the forest.

_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring_

_Cover me, unwanted clemency_

_Scream til there silence_

_Scream while there's life left, _

_Vanishing_

_Scream from the pleasure, unmask your desire, _

_Perishing_

He's an animal again, pounding our flesh together with resounding slaps. He feels unbelievably long and thick inside me, and each stroke of his hips pushes himself into the spot I need him most. With his warmth enveloping me and inside me, with his deep growls near my ear and his scent, he's spinning a magic spell. His magic is reducing me to mush and I can no longer keep my arms steady.

"Oh god," I gasp as my torso faints to the ground. I can only let him rock into my body and enjoy it, trying to do more than that might overload my senses.

He slows, allowing my body a little recovery. I use some of my remaining energy to swivel my hips and grind against his. A low groan escapes his lips and he stops altogether. He lets me take over a little, setting the pace and the pressure. The simple movements and shifting allows me to feel every bit of him as I slide him in and out of me.

Judging by his barely contained panting, he's enjoying the treatment too. It only encourages me to give him more, to give us more.

_We've all had our times when we've lost control_

_We've all had our time to grow_

_I'm hoping I'm wrong, but I know I'm right_

_I'll hunt again one night_

I've worked him back up into an animalistic frenzy because he grabs my hips in his crushing grip and begins to drill into me harder than before. My first instinct is to let my head rest back on my arms and ride out the pleasure, but he grabs me with one arm around my torso, forcing my upper body up and against his chest.

He's crushing me against him, but the different angle allows for pressure to access more spots inside of me than I knew existed. I brush off the crushing force of his grip, focusing instead on the intense pleasure inside of me. My knees tremble, and if he weren't holding me up, I'd probably be laying flat out on my face.

"Fuck Shika…you drive me crazy," he whispers harshly, teeth nibbling almost gently on my earlobe.

I can only moan and move my hand back to cradle his head in response. Sex with Hidan is the only time I'm struck dumb. There's no time for thoughts when he's about to blow my mind.

_You know I make you wanna scream_

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby_

_But it's to late now, you've wasted all your time_

_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring_

_Cover me, unwanted clemency_

_Scream til there silence_

_Scream while there's life left, _

_Vanishing_

_Scream from the pleasure, unmask your desire, _

_Perishing_

The moment I think I'm going to explode, he always stops and maneuvers me into a new position, each one more exciting and brutal than the last. The pain, the pleasure, he's dragging it out for both of us. Sweat and fatigue is pouring from us both, but he won't let it end.

Things start to get blurry, and for a second I wonder if it's possible for him to kill me like this.

My heart is pounding harder against my ribs and my breath comes out in shallow pants, numbing the feeling of the tree bark digging into the skin of my back. He's face to face with me now, looking just as sweat soaked as I feel. I raise my hand tentatively to his cheek, my thumb caresses the lower lip of his panting mouth.

I hardly feel his skin this time. My eyes widen in a panic and I cling my hand to his face. All I can sense is the racing organ in my chest, the rapid expanding-contracting of my lungs, and the explosion building in my abdomen.

Please, I can't…

The words work up to my throat, but escape as an incoherent scream.

_Some live repressing their instinctive feelings_

_Protest the way we're built_

_Don't point the blame on me. _

The next thing I know Hidan is laid out on his back and I'm over him, riding him desperately. He looks surprised at first, but a knowing smirk rises to his lips. I grit my teeth together and capture his wrists, pinning them to either side of his head.

He's unleashing the animal inside of me, and I want release.

_Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged your body_

_Scream, scream, scream, the way you would if I ravaged your mind_

I can hear a resounding howling scream, having no idea it's coming from me until I noticed how ragged my voice suddenly feels. Hidan's hands look nearly white from my grip cutting off his blood supply. The sight empowers me and I lean forward, biting his chest as hard as I can.

Hidan lets out a strangled moan and his body lurches into mine, just the push to send me over the edge.

My mouth opens in a silent scream as my desire releases from my body in intense spurts. I've never felt more wanton in my life, never more primal. My frame gives residual spasms as I finish and then like a snap of the fingers, I'm exhausted again.

I gladly give the reigns back to Hidan and opt for collapsing on his chest. He's close too, because I can feel his legs tremble with each thrust he drives up into my body. Mustering up my last bit of strength, I manage to at least meet his thrusts to help finish him off.

A guttural groan is issued from his lips, and he seems to swell even more inside of me, filling me up, completing me.

_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring_

_Cover me, unwanted clemency_

_Scream til there silence_

_Scream while there's life left, _

_Vanishing_

_Scream from the pleasure, unmask your desire, _

_Perishing_

Tonight, Hidan asked to let him "hunt" me, saying that he was getting restless. I ended up agreeing, hesitantly, but considering his past it put me on edge. I've let him be rough with me before, but nothing ever made me feel such need, survival, and primal passion. Some might say I shouldn't be with someone who wounds my body, but I'd say I'm a masochist for his punishment.

Behind his tough exterior, even Hidan has tenderness.

"H-Hidan," I whisper. My voice is nearly gone altogether.

"Mhm?" he grunts, looking down at me.

My head tilts up to see him too from its perch on his chest. I want to tell him how good I feel, how he made me feel, but I can't speak anymore with words. Tiredly, I curl my body against his and nuzzle my face into his neck. I hope my actions can convey what I can't say.

"I love you, my little animal," he coos.

An intense flush of red floods my face, and I bury my face deeper into his neck.

He better not tell anyone of my actions tonight.


End file.
